The present invention relates to a magnetic disk device, and is specifically suited to a magnetic disk device provided with an actuator, which comprises a suspension mounting a slider thereon and an arm that supports the suspension.
Conventional and general magnetic disk devices comprises a disk that records information, a slider mounting thereon a magnetic head that records or reproduces information from the disk, and an actuator mounting thereon the slider on a tip end side thereof and provided to be able to turn so as to move the slider radially of the disk. The actuator comprises a suspension mounting the slider on a tip end side thereof to give a predetermined load to the slider, and an arm that holds a base end side of the suspension, the arm being supported to be able to turn. See, e.g., JP-A-2004-164703 (Patent Document 1).